survivng a teenage love affair
by appledagger7
Summary: Natsumi only knew her fathers name, never once did she imagine she could ever meet him or live with im, choosing her own fate now she sets off ot meet this man and his family of Squints, and becomes friends with one shy socially inept boy. i do not own
1. meeting the man

I walked into the FBI building I wanted to meet him, just once; I wondered what he looked like? Did I have his eyes? His personality? Was he funny? I read that he was a great agent and maybe if he let me I could have his last name. my mom told me once he was extremely kind hearted, he had a protective instinct she fell in love with. It was my only chance before that bitch from social services shipped me back to Chicago. Just because I was born there, she set up a 'nice' family this time. Yeah right nice my ass,

"HI im looking for Seeley Booth"

"He already left for the Jeffersonian, I can call him."

"oh no thank you I will just go there."

I walked out my brown eyes excited I just wanted to meet him once, analyze, come on I wasn't going to get my hopes up after all Come one who in their right mind would want a teenage kid with a record as long as the constitution. I headed for the front and asked about where I could find agent booth, they looked at me, I would be confused too, I was in red and black plaid pajama pants, one long sleeve black shirt, and two muscle shirt, one grey that fit nicely the black one was three times bigger. _I just want to see him, I just want to see him, I just want to see him._

I repeated over and over again he was so new to me. Who knows, my left arm dangled lifelessly I hadn't been able to move it for almost a week, I was sure that was bad, but if I went to a hospital another investigation would happen, I would talk to a dr. and I just didn't want to open that can of worms again. After awhile I stopped talking about the abuse all together. A nice guard pointed him out and I walked in, the Lab it self was amazing he was standing there on a phone I stopped three feet in front of him, I was speechless, he stared at me, it was like looking in a mirror, I saw his eyes they were brown and had the same shape as mine, I had his chin and forehead, I was pretty sure he was where I got such a hard head from.

"OK thanks"

He hung up his phone and stared at me, he looked waiting I said nothing.

"Can I help you with something?"

I couldn't stop smiling

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just… you see I planned to just see and compare…I mean I've waited for this since I was four and …I I'm sorry."

I turned to walk away.

"Booth we can go now."

I turned to a woman she was very beautiful she had auburn hair and green eyes, she was very attractive, I stared at her. She looked at me in surprise and looked back at Booth.

"Booth who is this?"

"I don't the kid just came in and stared at me."

I stared at him, the only thing that was not his, were my lips, I had my mother's pouty big lips, the woman took a step to me, I took a step back. She stared at me more.

"Chimera!"

I sighed I was so close to escaping and she found me, though I think it could have something to do with the new ankle bracelet

"I am so sorry I hope this vigilante isn't bother you."

"Not at all."

"What are you doing here you old bitch?"

There was a moment of silence from everyone and the woman,

"Don't get smart with me Natsumi Chimera; you will get your ass back to Chicago this moment young lady"

"Oh go choke on one; you didn't even notice I was gone"

"IF you think for one moment you could escape the system you are wrong, you have two years left and then its jail for you young woman."

"Its one year and seven months you old bitch"

"Whoa language, now I am special agent Seeley Booth what seems to be the problem here?"

My social worker looked at me then to him.

"Oh I see so you came here to tie loose ends well what lies have you told him?"

"I didn't tell him anything you haggard old bitch!"

"Language"

"Natsumi now is your chance" I couldn't do it, I was too screwed up I would just bring this guy down.

"Lets go"

I muttered, she grabbed my left arm, I winced and groaned it hurt so bad, that's why I didn't move it.

"Hey let her go."

My face was twisted in pain, and she let go, the young woman came toward me and looked over my arm, it was hurting so bad, I was wincing holding in my tears.

"Booth this girl's shoulder is dislocated and severely fractured."

"No its fine"

"She needs medical attention now."

"Don't touch me"

I screamed and fell I felt like I was chocking I couldn't really breath.


	2. Seeley and Temperance

I laid on the hospital bed with the breathing machine down my throat I hated that I had been so weak to let myself collapse a lung. He stood there beside my bed, there was fear and concern in his eyes. The woman I came to know as Dr. Brennan she was his girlfriend or something. They had been arguing over me and I was getting tired of it, for the past two days all I heard was them arguing. Finally the doctor came in.

"Ah Agent Booth her vitals look great, we can take her off the machine now."

"Good I want some answers"

He looked at me,

"Exhale as I pull ok?"

I nodded and coughed when it was finally out, I sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Yes you will get to go home soon"

He said pouring me water, I rolled my eyes, that sounded like a real blast.

"If you need anything let the nurse know."

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yes I just the C.N.A. know when your ready so she could help you."

I nodded and look at the two in the room, Seeley looked at me and sat beside me, I stared at him and sat up slow, it was painful but I dealt with it, he looked concerned.

"What is your mother's name?"

"You have been arguing over my identity for the past two day's dude, I think you know who I am and my mother as well."

He stared at me I didn't know what he was thinking I sighed.

"Look I just wanted to see you once, I wanted to know what I look like, and where I came from, it wasn't m intention to interfere with your life."

He stared at me, and blinked at me.

"You could never do that you're my daughter, and I know because bones took a paternity test."

I stared and looked at the women, she smiled I sighed and looked at him,

"I'm going to take care of you ok; you're living with me now."

"I didn't come here for that, don't feel obligated."

"Hey I would never turn my back on my family."

I stared at him and said nothing.

"Um thanks Seeley."

He frowned and I stared at him, we just spent the rest of the hospital time asking each other questions and learning about each other. I was making some pancakes for Seeley and me I mixed in some chocolate chips and bones walked in.

"Hi bones"

"Good morning Natsumi."

I was in my layers of cloths, she was really nice and understanding on why I wore so many layers, I had significant bruises and scars, on my body. Burns on my legs and thighs, and whip and defensive marks on my wrists.

"Are you going to come to the Jeffersonian today?"

"Why would I do that?"

Booth took a week off of work to spend time with me and get me settled in.

"Because Booth has to go back to work today, I assumed since he would not leave you here alone you would be coming to the Jeffersonian"

I stared and placed Seeley's pancakes on the table. He came in and smiled.

"Thanks kid."

I smiled and placed a plate in front of bones, she took a bite.

"Oh my god theses pancakes are wonderful."

I smiled and was standing in socks

"so Natsumi I have to get to work so I want to take you to the Jeffersonian, don't worry everyone will be nice to you ok"

I looked at him and sighed, he smiled and waited,

"Do you want to go?"

"Well I guess I mean I don't know anything or any one what am I supposed to do?"

"You can stay in my office if you would like"

"So you want to lock me in bones' office for a whole day?"

"No it's just you know I can't take you with me to do field work, the Jeffersonian is the only safe place I trust"

"You make them sound like their aliens or something"

"Look I trust the squints ok, and I know cam and Angela will look after you, you won't be board."

"I concur my team will be quite accepting of you and have been looking forward to meeting you."

I stared that made me feel a whole lot better, these people wanted to meet me, I'm sure I was a great scuttlebutt around the cooler.

"So am I the top scuttlebutt?"

"I do not understand?"

"Its military jargon mean gossip."

"Oh no you're just a intriguing topic around the Jeffersonian"

I stared at them and sighed going to Seeley/my room, I had not even half a closet of half the closet of cloths. So about one fourth of the closet was mine, I was way too good with numbers. Good thing I tested out and got my diploma


	3. when things go boom

I was standing behind Seeley while he was talking to the Squint squad, as he liked to call them. I looked at them and stared a beautiful brunette woman smiled at me, she must be Angela.

"Hi sweetie I'm Angela"

I stared at her and looked back at Seeley,

"They have no problem looking after you ok? Just don't touch anything."

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head and walked away I stared at the women she smiled at me.

"This is Jack Hodgins, and this is Zach Addy."

I had a smile on I was trying not to grin, both men had soot all over themselves, I blinked and stared.

"We were experimenting with some fireworks"

I smiled in interest.

"What kind?"

"Black cats"

I smiled and looked at him

"You just hit the jack pot what do you need?"

I smiled and looked at them jacks eyes light with mischief.

"What exactly do you have?"

I smirked and looked at them both, and lead them to my secret stash by the Jeffersonian.

"Are these legal fireworks?"

"Legal somewhere"

I shrugged and opened a storage unit filled with explosives,

"You and I are going to get along just fine mini Booth"

"Natsumi or Chimera"

"The mythical creature with several head chimera?"

"One and the same, my mom never gave me a last name so I have one first name, and one middle."

These guys were more of a riot then had thought them to be, Zach had this real funny way of talking but I understood him, good thing I read a thesaurus while I was in Juvie or I would never understand this guy.

"Ok stand back Sumi I don't want anything to happen to you, Booth would shoot us."

I stepped beside Zach and stared at Hodgins this was fun, I was behind the protective glass when I looked over to see Angela, I smiled and the deafening boom throws me against the wall I heard a crack and then there was smoke, that sounded bad my ribs were already bruised as it was, I stayed still, and saw Hodgins laugh, I smiled and laughed but it was hurting so I stopped, he stood up.

"That was amazing"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

Zach was staring at me, he noticed I hadn't yet moved from my slumped position on the floor, and began to look confused.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah no I'm perfect"

I smiled and still didn't move I was worried something could be really, really broken. They stood up and I still refused to move, Hodgins headed to his computer while Zach just stared, I began to worry for a moment he might have heard the crack. Instead he extended his hand.

"I believe this is the appropriate thing to do in this situation"

I moved my hand into his, it fit nicely and he helped me up almost sensing my pain, I breathed in slow hoping he wouldn't notice and we began to walked back slow, I wasn't sure why he kept my pace but I knew I wasn't feeling too good. Seeley was standing there smiling at us then stared as we were walking very slowly, he narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"We blew something up that's all, I'm fine just flew into the back wall I'm ok"

I smiled he grinned and looked at me happy,

"Great well it's time for lunch you ready?"

"uh huh 

Then it happened Hodgins hit me in the back not hard but just to say great job and gasped a chocking sound, everyone froze and then I threw up blood a lot came out.

"NATSUMI!"

I felt weak and someone was sitting me up holding me, I heard Seeley yelling at Hodgins and bones lifted my shirt revealing the bandages from the hospital, she felt around me and looked alarmed.

"Booth her fourth rib bone is broken I believe it is stabbed into her stomach"

I was throwing up more blood, this wasn't good and I knew I had to get to a hospital.

"You know for a sixteen year old you sure have spent more time in a hospital then outside"

"IM lucky that way"

I said bitterly Zach was in the room with me while bones was calming down the big bad wolf I sighed my hair was in its usual messy bun on top of my head, I hated it down.

"SO Zach how old are you?"

"I am 23"

"That's good."

He said nothing more I looked at him, and knew he would be the next one to be screamed at.

"Its not your fault ok, I wanted to be there besides I get my explosives straight from china."

"You have only been here a fortnight how were you able to get those powerful explosives?"

I smiled at him.

"It's all about who you know"

"I do not understand,"

I smiled and Seeley came in

"Zach"

"Dude chill, it was my fault I was the one standing to close lay off, I'm not some little kid anymore I'm a fully grown teenager, I'm 16 ok, I'm not a child, I should have listened to both Jack and Zach but I choose not to, so seriously Seeley layoff."

He looked at me and sighed.

"OK you know what fine, but if you get hurt again,"

"Than it's my own fault"

I said he glared I was waiting for him to relax


	4. friendly gifts

I was reading some comic books in Bones's office was board out of my mind when Angela can in, she was assigned with the wonderful duty of looking after me, god this was boring, I couldn't be home incase I fell, then no one could here me, I couldn't go anywhere because I had no 'friends' I do but not the type big bad Seeley booth would ever approve of. I looked at Angela and smiled she was very nice.

"Sweetie you need some new cloths"

I smiled and nodded in agreement, I missed the two groomsmen of doom, which luckily for me in popped the blue eyed redheaded man of bugs himself, with a very anxious Zach behind him.

"Hey guys"

I beamed they smiled.

"I have something for you"

I looked at them curious and wait they come in bones' office and hold out a small vile it was this clear liquid but inside was a floating black object it was in the shape of a small diamond.

"Zach made this, inside is the rare onyx stone."

I smiled and looked at Zach, he shifted from foot to foot nervously, I gestured for him to come to me, he did so and I pulled his face and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"What about me I bought the stone"

I let out an air full of giggles and gesture for jack to come closer, I gave him a kiss on the cheek too. Zach walks away quickly and I smile, he was so nervous around everyone I wondered why? I liked him enough and didn't mind much with his awkwardness, in fact I invited him to it, he was comfortable being himself.

"Why is it your always hurt?"

"Why is it I get hurt when I'm around you guys?"

Jack laughed and I smiled at him and looked at Angela, while she carted me to the restroom this was the easy part. I was hungry and the guys ate lunch with me.


	5. shopping and sleepovers

I walked into the Jeffersonian I was in my pajama pants and long sleeve I walked up to Seeley while he was talking to bones and Zach.

"Hey Natsumi what's wrong?"

"I need some new underwear and bras."

He looked dumbfounded and wasn't sure what to say.

"What?"

"Seeley I'm 16 the last time I had a bra that fit I was a B cup in high school, I've grown two whole cups."

"OK enough I get it"

I folded my arms and saw Zach blushing I smiled and licked my lips deciding to continue with this.

"So are we going?"

"What? I'm in the middle of a case."

"Seeley I'm a teenager you need to spend time with me, these are the years I want you to ignore me, but I want to spend time with my sperm donor."

We hadn't gotten to me calling him daddy yet he sighed knowing I was right and I smiled.

"DO you want to come with us Temperance?"

She smiled.

"I would love to get some shopping done, I do need a new dress for the Egyptian exhibit may I join you booth?"

"Whoa look how about you and bones and Angela go shopping."

I smiled and looked at him.

"But I want to go with you."

He was in his suit and looked uncomfortable, I looked at Zach.

"OR Zach can take me, I mean I don't exactly know where the mall is"

"YOU want Zach to take you underwear shopping?"

"Why not? I get boxers anyway; I've never worn girl panties."

"I am not comfortable with this conversation, may I be excused?"

I giggle and look at booth watching Zach speed walk to Hodgins"

I was looking around the mall with bones and Angela we were in Fredricks and I was buying nice panties and bras to match.

"Sweetie you made Zach blush, for what reason?"

"Because I think he's cute"

"I agree Zach has many appealing attributes and quite a high intelligence ratio, I find him Adorable."

Angela looked at me and smiled I was done and bought a lot of underwear that was actual girly.

"We should get you some new cloths"

I smiled and we shopped to get some jeans and cute shirts, some very nice dresses and skirts and leather jeans shoes and boots.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I did but I left him back in Chicago."

"That is good, though I understand you believe you are an adult when in fact you're an adolescent, I firmly believe you should explore your sexuality."

"Thanks Temperance."

"Sweetie she's 16"

"That is a very reasonable age to explore ones sexual promiscuity; I was in fact that age when I began my first sexual relationship."

"Wow go bones."

Bones smiled and we looked to Angela she smiled but gave a grimace. We waited.

"I was only 14"

I laughed and we all laughed I smiled.

"Well I've never willingly had sex."

They were quite and stared at me.

"Sweetie were you sexually abused?"

"I was physically, sexually, and emotionally abused, but I defended myself which is why I have a police record a mile long, I would go out and spend time with thugs I knew."

They didn't say anything and they smiled, Angela got bubbly it was like watching a child see some candy, her eyes were wide and she was grinning it was the strangest thing I ever saw, who gets excited about abuse? Before I could tell her what was wrong with her she made a strange squealing noise.

"Let's have a slumber party"

I blinked then broke into a smile that sounded like fun and bones called Seeley and Cam, I was getting excited. For the first time in a long time I was getting very happy.


	6. studying

I spent most of my time at the lab, but really I went to classes at the university, Zach helped me with my homework a lot, so I never had problems.

"OK so if advanced calculus is this easy why am I taking it?"

"What have you taken?"

"Algebra, geometry, trigonometry, and calculus."

"Those are quite impressive."

I smiled and looked away.

"Aww Zach you're making me blush."

"I do not understand, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm flattered not offended"

"You should be, your intelligence is quite developed for a teenager, far less inferior then my own however it is still impressive."

I smiled confused but just went with hit. I liked spending time with Zach when his cell phone rang he answered it and I went back to my problems.

"I will inform her."

I looked up at him and he hung up.

"Booth is on his way."

I smiled and closed my book.

"Oh ok thanks for helping me Zach."

"I am just assisting you in your knowledge it is irrational to thank me."

I smiled and kissed his cheek he stiffened and I just packed up my messenger bag.

"So Zach how old were you when you graduated high school?"

"I was 15"

"Wow cool."

I smiled at him and he sat comfortably, I knew he was socially inept but I stood up and looked through his collection of movies.

"What's Star Wars?"

He stared at her.

"What?"

"What's star"

"Don't repeat it; you have never seen Star Wars?"

"No"

He stood up and took the movie out and began to place it in the DVD player,

"We are watching it"

I stared at him.

"But I thought Seeley was coming?"

"Hodgins will drive you home."

I sat down and watched the opening credits it was based in outer space, and letters began gliding up the screen.

I looked at Zach wide eyed

"Oh my god is there another one?"

He smiled one of his rare smiles that showed his dimples, and he stood up taking another out.

"I don't understand I thought we were watching part two?"

"Originally star wars was known as episode four, then five then six, then going to a prelude in 2002 star wars one two and three."

I sat excited next to Zach and he had a bowl of popcorn, while we watched the movie, I was yelling at the television when there was a knock and Zach went to the door.

"What the hell was that Hon Solo?"

I yelled and then someone cleared their throat. I looked over at Jack and smiled.

"Hi Jack want to watch the Star wars with us?"

He chuckled,

"Sure, I just came to check on you, Booth has been calling me nonstop."

"I threw Zach's phone out of the window"

"You did?" they said in unison I smiled at them and nodded my eyes flickering to the TV then them.

"I was watching a movie he was bugging us."

Jack sat down beside me and we watched it. Finally it was 1:30am and I was tired.

"But I wanna watch another one."

Zach and Jack chuckled and I was falling asleep. I felt someone holding me, they were warm I knew it wasn't Seeley because he had a distinct smell, so it had to be Zach, Hodgins always smelled like expensive cologne. I cuddled to him close my hand gripping his shirt.

"What did you guys do to her?"

Seeley sounded alarmed and I felt a soft bed. I was so sleepy. And rolled over muttering something

"No R2 bad."

And was off in sleep land.


	7. university boy

I was standing at the steps in front of the university waiting for Jack he was going to take me back to the lab.

"Hi"

I looked at a guy he was cute had brown hair, and nice blue eyes, I smiled at him, he was tall, broad shouldered and baby faced.

"Hi"

"I'm Fred"

"Natsumi"

He smiled.

"You're in my psychology class"

"Oh yeah"

I said he stopped talking it was kind of awkward, I smiled.

"SO um listen would you like to go get some lunch sometime"

I smiled at him and thought how much Seeley would freak out.

"I'm 16"

"I'm 17"

I smiled and figured what the hell, he looked cute so confused I giggled and he smiled.

"Sure."

"Ok cool well ill see you tomorrow"

I smiled and nodded he handed me a piece of paper, I was smiling and I tucked some hair behind my ear and heard a honk. I looked at Hodgins and smiled at Fred.

"That's for me"

"Cool."

I giggled again and headed toward Jacks car. I was smiling when I got in.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Hi Zach"

"Natsumi."

I smiled and waited, Jack was still staring.

"Come on lets go"

"Who's that?"

I looked at the Fred guy he waved and got on his motorcycle and drove off putting his helmet on.

"A guy in my class, I'm hungry lets go before Seeley freaks out on you guys again."

We headed for the Jeffersonian but stopped at the diner for some food; I was eating my fries and stole Zach's macaroni and eating it with my fries.

"Hey"

He pouted and I laughed Jack watched us amused while I stole more of Zach food, and Zach stole my fries.

"What did you get on your test?"

Zach asked I looked down and pouted I could feel Jacks glare.

"Are you kidding me? We studied all week for that test"

I smiled

"I got an A"

Zach nodded in approval and we drove back to the lab I walked into bones's office she wasn't in, I headed toward Angela and smiled,

"hey Sweetie how was that test?"

"I passed, but guess what happened to me today?"

She smiled looking at me.

"A boy asked me out."

Her eyes lit up, and she got excited I was too but I wasn't going to let it show.

"OH my god is he cute?"

"He is drop dead sexy, he's in my Psych class."

"How old is he?"

"17, he has brown hair and the most goergous blue eyes I've ever seen."

She smiled and we began to talk about him in detail dissecting his movements and tone of voice. We were giggling when Seeley walked in.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Seeley"

He was still annoyed I called him that and not dad, he handed me a pink cell phone it was really ugly all bejeweled.

"So I can get a hold of you."

"I don't want a cell phone I told you that"

"Consider it a birthday present."

I blinked and nodded my birthday was in a few weeks, I thanked him and shrugged leaving it in Angela's office I wasn't used to having a phone on me.


	8. date for prom

It had been my fourth date with Fred I was really liking him, I was in my room Seeley had no idea was seeing a guy, but hey I was 17 he just turned 18, I didn't mind the whole age difference. I was in a hot black dress when the house phone rang it was Fred.

"Hey yeah I'm ready ok I'll see you soon."

I was in my nice heels when the front door opened, I put on my last of the make up and lip gloss.

"Natsumi?"

"In my room."

I called and Seeley came to the door he stared at me, I looked very pretty.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to dinner with Angela and Hodgins."

I said, it wasn't completely a lie I would join them later. After my date he looked at me.

"Where is your cell phone?"

"um"

I looked around and shrugged he sighed and held it up.

"Answer when I call and tell hodgins I said to bring you straight home, last time you guys went out he took you in the boat until morning."

"It was fun you should come sailing with us."

"I have better things to do then hang out with the squint squad."

I smiled and headed out I didn't need Seeley to know about Fred just yet, I was excited I was sneaking around behind his back; I've always wanted a dad to do that with. He was in a nice silk navy shirt and black pants, he smiled and kissed me, I kissed him and saw parker coming in with his mom, I hugged them both and told them I was going to dinner with Angela and Hodgins. We went to the movie and walked the park area.

"I think it was an ok movie"

"Are you kidding me? I loved star wars."

"It's kind of I don't know geeky"

I smiled at him.

"I like Geeky once in a while."

He smiled and we kissed again I was beaming and he sighed it was about that time and I got on his motorcycle, he pulled over at the diner and we made out, his tongue was soft and cold, I loved it and we made out fiercely we finally pulled away he sighed I smiled.

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and pretended to think about it.

"I don't know, I mean you said you didn't like star wars."

"I love star wars, go bobofet."

"I laughed and kissed him and began to walk away.

Is that a yes?"

I smiled and looked at him walking in the diner, Angela and Hodgins were there I sat down.

"hey how was the date?"

"What date?"

I looked at Angela, she smiled.

"It was good."

"What date?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Hodgy"

His blue eyes looked at me suspiciously I smiled and ordered my food, we laughed about random things when I looked around.

"Where's Zach?"

"At the lab still, Brennan is over worked on this case, poor guy was in a bathroom,"

I frowned they never let me see the gruesome stuff. I ordered something for him and they dropped me off at the Lab, I walked in my heels clicking. Zach looked up and smiled down at me, he took in my appearance and saw the food in my hand.

"You need to feed."

He took off his gloves and came down, we ate in his office.

"Where did you go?"

I shrugged and smiled at him.

"Well I saw a flier at that high school thing tonight is prom. I've never been to one so I figured why not have my own?"

He smiled and ate his macaroni.

"Did you ever go to prom?"

"No I did not"

"Why?"

"NO one asked me, most people made fun of me."

"Aw not my Zach"

I've been calling him that, my Zach I put my food down and smiled.

"Well then Zach Addy will you be my date for the prom?"

He looked at me with a bewildered look.

"That is unorthodox"

I went to his computer and logged onto my playlist, I stood in front of him. I played south side.

"Zach may I have this dance?"

He stared at me, at first I thought he was going to tell me no, but I looked in his eyes, he put down his food and stood up, I smiled and he took my hand.

"I can't dance"

I smiled at him.

"I won't let you fall."

I smiled I don't know why but looking into his eyes I felt comfortable and calm, I loved Zach's eyes. They were so soft brown. I placed his hand on the small of my back and stood very close to him, he wasn't to tall. I held his other hand I moved my foot slow and he repeated what I did, I smiled and rested my head on his chest, he was so stiff but relaxed after some time. I was enjoying myself.


	9. contraceptive

So I was dating Fred, he was so cute I loved it, I smiled and was in the lab I was in tight dark jeans and a cute tight purple top, my hair done and make up, some earrings. I was talking to Angela when Cam came up to me.

"Someone is here for you"

I looked over at Fred and smiled I walked up.

"Hi."

"Hi love."

He kissed my cheek and I smiled, he looked around it was interesting.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

I said and he took my hand.

"Bye Seeley"

I waved at my dad and walked out; I never took my phone so he couldn't call me. There was a method to my madness, and I smiled and put on the helmet and got on the back of Fred's motorcycle.

"Natsumi!"

I heard before the roar of the cycle,

BONES

Booth was livid when he saw his daughter walk out of the Jeffersonian holding some guys hand, he followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"Natsumi is with some guy"

Booth bones Angela and Hodgins went outside wanting to watch the chaos unfold,

"Wow he is a cutie"

Jack looked at Angela.

"Her boyfriend."

"Natsumi doesn't have a boyfriend"

Booth said and saw her put on a helmet on and get on the bike. He was even angrier Hodgins was laughing, this was amusing.

"NATSUMI"

He yelled but was drowned out and watched his only daughter ride off on the back of a bike with some guy.

"Her boyfriend is very attractive"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend she's not allowed to date."

"You just made that up"

"Did not"

"When did you tell her she can't date?"

He said nothing and passed bones's office, it had been over four hours, he had her phone the girl forgot it everywhere. Bones was sitting with booth.

"Don't yell at her talk to her."

"Hey bones she's my kid ok."

"Yeah and she found a boyfriend, she's going to be 18"

"Nest year until then she's under my rules."

"If you yell at her and push her away, it will hurt your relationship."

"Bones not now"

"She is just seeking gratification from a father figure you hardly spend time with her."

"Look she's my kid and she better not be seeking any kind of gratification"

Angela came in hurriedly.

"She's back."

They watched as Natsumi came in she was smiling and talking to Zach about something handing him the paper, he gave his smile and nodded in agreement, they watched this exchange and she hugged him, then went toward bones's office.

"Hey Seeley"

She said then noticed his demeanor, she frowned.

"did you have to shoot someone again?"

"Where did you go?"

She blinked confused, he was trying and failing to remain calm, he was all in daddy role now.

"When?"

"You left here hours go and left your cell phone, where were you?"

"Oh I was riding with Fred, he took me to the meadow and we had a picnic at a park."

Booth was very angry.

"And who is fred?"

"My boyfriend"

She said calmly, and with those words booth lost it.

"SRE YOU KIDDING ME YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE DATING ANYONE, LET ALONE JUMPING ON THE BACK OF A MOTORCYCLE WITH SOME GUY I DON'T EVEN KNOW, THEN YOU DISSAPEAR FOR OVER FOUR HOURS?"

He was breathing hard.

"Wow you ok Seeley?"

"You know what I am your father, and your damn well going to start treating me with respect, no more Seeley from now on its dad."

She looked at him and stared, at him

"From now on if you go anywhere you ask me, and I meet everyone you go wih do you understand me?"

Natsumi glared at her father, they were toe to toe, he wanted to know everything fine he would, she smirked and looked at him.

"Do I make myself clear?"

She opened her mouth Hodgins was standing by the door, too smart to hide there, but not stupid enough to go in, Zach heard the yelling in limbo and walked out to see Booth standing in front of Natsumi he looked angry and Zach went back into limbo whatever was going on he wanted no part of. Natsumi smiled and looked him in the eye.

"I want to get on birth control"

Booth shocked and almost forgot to breath.

"What?"

"I fell it is responsible, and if I'm going to be having sex I should take precautions to be safe."

Booth was in shock and then became freaked out.

"You're having sex!"

"Not yet, but when I do start having sex, I should be safe about it, I mean when properly used condoms are only 83% effective and become even less effective, when not in missionary position."

"She is correct booth."

"No you are not having, that no."

"You don't have to give it to me; I can just go t a free clinic."

Booth was bug eyed looking at his daughter, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You are not going to be having…"

"Sex" bones said helping.

"Yeah that, your only 17 years old."

"I don't know how to break this to you, but you can't stop me, if I'm going to be having sex I'm going to be responsible, or do you want grandchildren?"

His face froze she smirked.

"That's what I thought _daddy_ you want to know everything fine, now please get me on birth control I would rather not have to sneak behind your back and you find out anyway."

She walked out fuming, looking at Hodgins she cracked a smile her eyes full of mischief he looked at her and she walked off.


	10. comic con

I was on my _date_ with Fred the more I spent time with him the more I realized he was more into himself then me, Seeley still was fuming so I was always with Zach, Hodgins, Angela or Cam, she didn't mind but often checked on me like the aunt I never wanted

"So how are things going sweetie?"

"I feel like I'm in prison"

She laughed I looked at her.

"This isn't fun anymore; I liked it better when I was sneaking out to go see Fred."

She smiled and I sighed then got a brilliant idea, I hopped down and ran to go see what Zach was doing, of course he knew about my little tiff with _daddy dearest_ but Zach never said anything about it, I ran up to him just as he was getting out of his desk and tackled him to the floor.

He was groaning and I smiled at him, he looked up at me and gave a grimace.

"Zach I have a request for you"

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm uncomfortable with this."

I smiled and pulled him by the shirt close to my face.

"I want to be Princess Leigh for the costume at comicon."

"OK"

He said confused I knew he had no idea what I mean so I smiled.

"I want you to be Hon Solo"

He got that quizzical look and blinked confused,

"But why?"

I smiled and looked him right in the eyes.

"Because if you don't do it, ill cry"

He looked alarmed and stared at me, he's never seen me cry and I was sure he didn't want to.

"Ok I will but only because I do not wish to see you cry."

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Thanks Zach."

I ran out I needed a really expensive designer costume and I knew just who to turn to, I walked up to Jack and smiled,

"Hey Kid."

I pouted but let it go I wanted something.

"Jack I love you"

He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm already taken"

I pouted he knew what I meant, he laughed and turned to me, I gave him the puppy dog sad eyes.

"What do you want?"

I grinned at him.

"Want to help me shock Booth?"

He lifted a brow

"What do you have in mind?"

I stepped out of the SUV my hair was long and braided, I bleached it white just for the comicon and it came out very beautiful blonde, I smiled, I was in the white robe thing and Zach was in his outfit.

"I'm going to park answer your phone."

I smiled and looked at Zach Hodgins was with us and we headed straight for the look a like contest I stepped forward and took off my robe everyone was cheering and I smiled I was in her gold bikini outfit that she wore while she was a slave. And I was smoking hot, I turned around and walked forward, I smiled when I saw Seeley. His face was pale white and I won the contest. He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey"

Some guy bravely but stupid yelled at Seeley, Jack was laughing as Booth glared at him.

"Unhand Princess Leigh"

I smiled and moved Fast while Seeley began to get in a fight, I was laughing holding on to Zach it was just so funny Seeley was talking to a bunch of cops and was growing even more and more pissed off by the minute while police were trying to get my statement.

"She is just overwhelmed about her dad officer"

Jack said I smiled and tried to contain myself. I sighed and looked up at Zach.

"Oh Hodgins get a picture of us."

I said and he took one of me and Zach I pulled Zach in and kissed him full on the lips he was Hon Solo after al, and I expected him to be so stiff and not move he could be a statue, but I was pleasantly surprised when he very passionate kissed me back, I pulled away and looked at him in flush and shock, he realized then and pulled back fast.

"I am sorry"

He said and I was shocked I looked at Jack his jaw was to the ground then Seeley came up.

"Let's go home."

He said putting a jacket over me, I smiled at Zach and gave him a reassuring hand squeeze we would come back tomorrow. We sat in the very back while Hodgins was talking to booth about how he got it all on camera, I held Zach's hand he wouldn't look at me, I laid back against the seat with my legs on him and he looked at me finally, I wasn't sure why I did it but I wanted to, I needed to. I pulled Zach on top of me and kissed him, he was warm and the cotton felt nice against my bare torso, he was shocked and parted his lips, I slipped my tongue in, I felt like my body was on fire, and I wanted Zach to not stop, I never felt this way before, and my hands moved down groping him, I was mildly aware my father was in the front seat but he was so mad, I knew he wouldn't bother looking back here , I couldn't start panting so I pulled away and lightly kissed his neck, my heart was pounding he looked at me, we were both trying not to draw attention, my hands playing in his hair. His hands were really soft I was guessing because of the gloves her wore, his thumbs made circles on my sides, I smiled looking at him. I knew he was confused but I kissed him softly one more time before he got up and sat there.


	11. a healthy dose of fear

I was sitting in limbo watching Zach work, he was so mesmerizing the way he examined the bones, the way he found cause of death, I smiled.

"You're staring at me"

I smiled looking at him, he gave a small smile and continued, I frowned at a problem and huffed trying to figure it out a problem when he was leaning over me close, I smiled.

"Are you having trouble with math?"

"Yes."

As he was explaining I didn't hear a word he said, I smiled at him and he looked at my face, I looked in his eyes and stared, I leaned up and kissed him he kissed me back then pulled away quickly and stood up, Hodgins came in.

"Hey I found something you should see, Natsumi you should get to the campus."

I smiled and closed my book.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot, later guys"

I said and headed to see cam.

"Hey sweetie your dad and bones went to a crime scene at a prison."

"Oh ok."

I said and was walking out.

"Phone"

I sighed and actually took my phone, I broke things off with Fred the day of the comic con almost three weeks ago, I couldn't stop thinking of Zach we spent most of out time together and I was happy about that, I caught the bus and waited out front of the university.

"Hello"

I looked up at a man he was older, about Seeley's age, and had nice blue eyes. I blinked there was something off about this man, like when a stranger gives a child candy.

"Hi."

"Your Agents Booths daughter?"

"Yeah I am."

He smiled and it was beginning to bother me.

"I'm a friend of his,"

"Oh hi"

I shook his hand he kept giving me this strange smile and looked at me, I heard some police sirens and he smiled.

"You are very beautiful Natsumi booth loves you very much"

I smiled and nodded I loved him too, but I liked messing with him, he was my dad after all

"I know so are you an agent?"

"Me oh no nothing like that, I'm a collector of sorts, and I must say your gorgeous."

"Um thanks"

I said he kept staring at me I smiled.

"Can I give you a ride?"

I looked at him, he held out his hand there was something wrong, he reminded me of my last foster parent, I pulled back and he looked at me.

"Come one now, that's rude."

I stared at him, he smiled.

"I see well I better get going are you sure you don't need a ride?"

I thought about it and stared at him I shook my head, he smiled and handed me a envelope."

"Give that to your father for me please?"

"What is it?"

"About a case he's on."

I blinked and he walked away, I shrugged and decided to skip class, I was in the library reading up on some work, when a bunch of feds burst in, I hadn't notice my IPod was in my ears, I got up to get a book leaving my phone and the envelope, I was putting the book away when someone gripped me, I looked at Seeley

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

I asked confused he was hugging me close I could feel the bullet proof vest and stared at him.

"What happened is everything ok?"

"Are you ok did he touch you?"

"Booth what is going on?"

I was sitting in the lab shocked a mad man escaped prison to torture bones and my dad, I was not good, I knew something was off with that man, I felt sick and was sitting with Angela.

"But why did he want me to go with him?"

I asked they stared at me, and I waited.

"You're blonde"

I blinked confused.

"I know you were there when I dyed it."

"He prefers blondes"

My stomach did flips I stood up I was in blue jeans and a black nice top, I ran to the bathroom and threw up, Angela was petting my head and I was sighing, I touched his hand, he touched my shirt. I stop up and took off my cloths.

"Sweetie what's wrong"

"HE touched me"

She widened her eyes and I went into the decontamination shower and washed up. I was in a towel walking back to Bone's office she gave me a sad smile I looked at booth and he handed me a bag of my stuff. Zach and I have nerd weekends, I felt physically sick constantly throwing up, I wasn't sure why when I stood up and felt very dizzy. I fell on the floor but I wasn't sure if I felt the smack or not of earth.


	12. losing grip

I opened my eyes and saw Zach and Angela, she was smiling sadly at me I didn't know why, I was breathing I looked at them confused.

"You were poisoned by anthrax Sweetie it was in the envelope you had been carrying."

I nodded and looked at Zach he looked at me, I tried to give him a smile but my stomach was hurting and I turned over and threw up on the floor. I was so tired, and began to have dreams,

_Everything was so dim and strange looking. To the left there was a room with a strange colored door, it was blue with some black trim in the door way, the door knob was a strange silver color and it opened on its own in a eerie way looking in it was a normal room, the area of limbo in fact. Hundreds of shelves with bones in them, and exam tables looking around it was empty and quite then. It wasn't unusual but ghost don't usually talk, suddenly the tables were filled with human remains. And looking of them was Temperance Brennan. She was examining the bones casually and looked up toward the door._

"_I found cause of death, it was a gruesome and violent stabbing."_

_She looked sad then down at the bones, she placed her hand on the bone and sighed sadly. _

"_I'm sorry Booth."_

I woke up breathing hard, I didn't want to be here and began unhooking myself.

"Sweetie what are you doing?"

"I want to go home"

"Your still waek"

I looked at Angela and stared at her.

"Where's Zach?"

She looked at me smiling.

"Don't worry Sweetie; he went with booth to go find a cure"

"But they know its anthrax."

I said confused I stared at her.

"No not for you, for Camille."

I blinked and began to cry this Epps guy was a freak. I fell asleep again and when I woke up Angela was gone most likely to get some coffee, I saw the news it was on mute. I stared Zach was on the screen, I found the controller and stared.

"_The explosion killing a Dr. Zach Addy, not much else has been found."_

I chocked and started crying a hot sharp pain in my chest. Not my Zach no, I was sobbing and cryong so much when Angela came in, she looked at me shocked and confused. Trying to ask me what was wrong, I couldn't stop sobbing I continued to cry and cry not caring about anything else. It was Zach, my Zach, and I didn't even get to tell him how I feel about him, and it wasn't until that moment I realized I loved him, more then anything in the world. More then I cared to aknowldge. I was gasping and crying so much. Angela was so alarmed and the nurses had to come in and calmed me down.

I was still crying not being able to control myself, I was laying on my side, and not paying attention. My room was dark, my nose was stuffy and my eyes were puffy and red.

"Natsumi are you ok sweet heart?"

It was Seeley I didn't want to talk to him, I was angry at him why didn't he protect Zach? Why didn't he protect Cam?

"Natsumi?"

He was getting a hysterical tone I just laid there.

"Sweets"

I looked at Sweets and he looked me over.

"She's in some state of personal shock and trauma."

"Natsumi it's ok everything is ok now, we got him ok we got the guy, don't cry."

I didn't say anything and heard something slam, I closed my eyes sniffling and laying there, I felt weak, like I couldn't move.

"Hey everyones ok, Cam and Zach"

I looked at him and he stared.

"What?"

My voice was barely audible, he smiled.

"Cam and Zach their ok, and their going to be just fine."

I sat up and looked around, he hugged me.

"Is bones ok?"

"She's ok too; you focus on getting better ok?"

I was hiccupping and staring at him, I was holding him close to me I was so scared and sad. He smiled at me, and then walked out to talk to sweets, that's when Zach came in he looked at me then sat beside me confused.

"Why are you crying?"

I hugged him to me close, I thought I was never going to feel his hard shoulders again, I rubbed his hair and looked in his face, and he whipped my tears.

"There is no reason to be distraught, the situation has been amended and the culprit had been apprehended,"

I didn't let him finish because I just kissed him so hard. He held me close to him, after a brief moment of shock and I kissed him in the most passionate way. Finally we pulled away for air and I looked at him. He moved a strand of my hair out of my face And looked at me.

"You thought I died?"

I nodded; he kissed my lips, and looked at me.

"I'm not going anywhere."

I hugged onto him.


	13. you cant resist blackmail

I held Zach close to me hugging him, we were in his bead and he was in his boxers, I was in his bed sheets naked, we hadn't exactly gotten to the sex part yet, we mostly spent our time caressing each other, I wanted to badly, but he wouldn't allow it, we decided to wait until I was 18. So booth wouldn't shoot him I suppose, I was anxious and his hands were caressing me everywhere, I was doing the same to him, and my hands rubbing in his hair.

"This sucks"

He gave a slight chuckle I amused him, and he played with my hair. I kissed him and moved over him, even through his boxers I could feel just how hard he was. My hands caressing his chest.

"I love you Zach"

He smiled when I first told him he didn't believe me.

"I love you too, you know this so there for it is unorthodox to repeat it."

I smiled he always said that, and he was emotionally tied to me. We kept out little love affair a secret, but I had a feeling Angela was suspecting something. So we had to be careful, our make out session was becoming very fierce, and I slid down his boxers stratling his waist, hopefull he wouldn't stop me, but feeling my warmth above him drove us both more insane I wanted him so bad, I wanted to feel him the urge was so despreat, he was going to give in and I moved down my pevlvis close to his penis, I could the heat readiting, and he pushed up, I groaned loud, and we both froze, my heart was beating pounding into my chest, and he was stuck he wasn't sure what to do, I made the decision for him and moved my hips up and down, it was hurting but he kissed me and we began to move sliding into a blissful moment, he laid me on my back and began moving, I was rocking my hips with him, tearing into his back, it was so good, I was swirling in pleasure feeling him all over me, I could feel my voice getting louder and urged him to thrust into me more, I moved his hand to my throat and he wrapped his fingers around my neck and squeezed, we couldn't stop, I wanted to continue this pleasure forever. But it was getting harder and faster, I was moving into him with every thrust he made I grinded my hips, he was moaning too, and I could feel both of us begin our climax, we kissed and my whole body began to tremble he kissed my neck and bit me. Going down to my breasts playing with them and nipping them, I screamed out his name and he moaned mine, when I felt my climax, it made him slide in more and more and I could feel my walls pulsating, pulling him in with me, when I felt him shudder, he finally stopped and we were breathing hard. I smiled at him and he smiled at me then he frowned. I looked at him confused; he looked great covered in sweat.

"This is not good."

I was confused.

"We had unprotected sex, and you are a minor"

I giggled and kissed him.

"No Natsumi Booth is going to shoot me."

"How will he ever find out?"

He looked at me, and blinked, I had a point, I smiled and he did too and kissed me.

I was positively giddy and all grins when Angela saw me, she stared at me.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing"

I said happy she looked at me kind of confused, and I played my IPod dancing around the lab, and singing Ida Maria I like you so much better when your naked. I was dancing and singing in front of Hodgins, I loved the song and he watched me laughing and finally the song was over. I looked at Hodge my ahir color was back to normal because I dyed it back, it felt dangerous being blond.

"Wow you look like you have sex hair."

I smiled at him and was about to make a comment about what he looked like an hour ago coming out of the storage room when Zach said something.

"Actually her hair is more tangled and all over the place."

I stared in shock and kicked Zach hard before Zach could continue.

"You're so mean Zach"

I said playing it off he didn't get it.

"I was merely correcting Hodgins observation."

I looked at him alarmed and wide eyed, he didn't understand the look I was giving him, when I looked at Hodgins, it must have been fear because his eyes were wide, and mouth opened in a gasp.

"Oh my god."

I looked alarmed I was only four months shy of 18.

"Please tell me you didn't?"

I pulled Hodgins to his office and closed the door.

"You had sex with Zach?"

He whispered loudly, I shushed him.

"When did you and Zach have sex?"

"We've been having sex."

I said in a low voice, he was shocked when Zach came in he realized he made a mistake

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You bet your ass you did, I cant believe you had sex with Booths daughter, he's going to shoot you."

"Hodgins, listen to me please."

Zach held me and I sighed sadly I could feel the sting in my eyes.

"We're in love"

I said he looked even more shocked and stared between us, I smiled and hesitated. He grinned and wide smile.

"This is awesome wait until Angela finds out."

"You cant tell anyone please"

He looked at me, and then at Zach.

"Why?"

"Booth will kill us."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since Comic con, we made out in the back seat. But we only started having sex several moths ago."

I said he was in shock but smiled at us and grinned.

"I so have dirt on you"

"You're not stupid enough to use it"

I said darkly he looked at me, impressed and grinned.

"And why wouldn't I use this?"

"Well I'm pretty sure because you don't want anyone knowing just how filthy rich you are."

His smile faltered and he stared.

"You know you look just like your dad"

I wanted to laugh and smile but this was a serious situation. He scowled and folded his arms, I smiled.

"OK fine I won't tell anyone."

I hugged him, and he gave a disgruntled mumble.

"Please Hodgy, we will tell people when were safe."

"You mean the day after you turn 18"

"Yeah pretty much"

He shook his head I smiled.


	14. going away

It has only been a week and I was fine with that spinning in my chair, I was on fall break done with classes and I was board sitting in the Jeffersonian when Zach brought a body, she was glowing.

"Cool"

I smiled he smiled at me, he looked sad lately and I wasn't sure why. I stood very close to him, we hadn't had sex since Hodgins found out about it. I looked at him he looked into my eyes and I smiled.

"This is amazing"

"She is not hazardous, but you should go sit down."

"I looked at other remains before Zach"

"Yes but not murder remains, Booth will not be pleased with me if you see this."

I stared she did still have some fleshy bits, I looked at him and smiled, he gently nudged me off the platform our eyes never breaking apart.

"Zach is everything prepared?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan"

She looked at me.

"Hey bones."

"Natsumi you should go sit down in my office I recently purchased the new game Jewels that parker showed me"

I smiled and hugged her then ran to her office, I was so into the game when Hodgins came in I smiled at him.

"How would you like to be porposed to?"

I laughed he kept trying to purpose to Angela but it wasn't working.

"I wouldn't want to"

"You're a girl come one you have had to at least think about it."

"Nope"

"What about you and Zach would you ever want him to purpose?"

I hadn't thought about it and looked over at Zach I smiled and thought it over; marriage was never something I ever intended. I smiled I suppose maybe someday, not any time soon, but I thought about marrying Zach. I wondered what It would be like and I looked at Hodgins and stared at him.

"I love him but I think it would freak him out."

He smiled and I looked down.

"It's not completely unthinkable, but I know we would have to think very deeply on the matter."

"ok lets pretend you're a girl, don't scowl at me so you're a girl as a girl how would you want to be proposed to."

"Don't purpose, she'll come to you, just show her that you love her."

He looked at me and smiled.

"You are wiser beyond your year's kid."

I smiled and played the game, I had free time so I spent the night at Zach's, I looked at him on the couch while we watched Firefly, he was thinking about something.

"Zach what's wrong?"

He looked at me and sighed, I stared at him waiting. He held out his arm and I moved and crawled to him sitting on his lap facing him, my arms were around his neck.

"You're a terrible lire you know"

I smiled at him he gave a small chuckle at least that's a start I thought, and looked at him.

"Do you love me?"

"More then you could ever comprehend Zach"

He nodded; I looked at him and waited.

"Would you ever wait for me?"

"Until time stopped and the earth dies, I would wait for you."

He blinked confused, I knew he didn't understand I waited.

"What is this about?"

I asked he looked at me.

"Is this because I missed my period last month?"

He looked at me, we had a pregnancy scare but it was nothing just cycle change, I asked my doctor and she said it was because I became sexually active. He smiled it was strange when I tol;d him about it he just sat paralyzed with a strange smile, I looked at him he seemed even more sad.

"Zach what's wrong?"

He sighed and I kissed his lips softly.

"I got a letter"

I waited for him and ran my fingers in his hair, he sighed looking at me, and caressed my face.

"I'm going to Iraq"

I blinked in shock I stared at him and felt my heart stop.

"No"

"I received a letter asking for my expertise"

I looked at Zach and hugged him close to.

"I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry."

I just held him to me, he held me to him so this was why. I held him close to me and looked at him.

"Are you going?"

"I've been requested."

I kissed his lips and nodded looking at him, he held me close.

"Only for one year"

I held him more he petted my hair, and I looked at him he kissed me more and I let him, we slowly pulled off each others cloths and made love on the couch it the best four and a half hours we ever had.


	15. pouring your heart out

The last few days I spent with Zach I cherished, he smiled at me before he was leaving, I couldn't let him go, I made him have sex with me six times he smiled caressing my hips with his thumbs.

"I will write to you as often as I can."

I pouted he kissed my lips, I wasn't 18 yet so I knew he didn't want anyone to know. I caressed his cheek looking at his eyes, I wanted to cry again I could feel the sting burning, he touched my face gently.

"I do not like it when you cry."

I pouted again and this time he bit my lower lip and growled. I smiled and kissed him, I was wrapped around him we were in his bed.

"Natsumi please stop, I fear I will impregnate you if we continue this."

"I wouldn't mind Zach."

"Your father would kill us."

I smiled and agreed, rubbing his hair I sat we just held each other, I could hear his heart beating I loved it and it was so soothing to me, slightly hitched and loud in my ear it filled my brain.

"Will you wait for me to return?"

I looked at him, he looked unsure and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Zach"

I said facing him to me making him look me in the eyes.

"I'll be here waiting for you when you get back. You better have all your body parts and that beautiful genus mind."

"I will return educated in many ways."

I smiled and looked at him seriously.

"Zach there are going to be things you're going to see and hear over there, terrible things that can haunt a man for years. Awful things I couldn't imagine or begin to describe. War has a way of changing man into a beast, something he knows morally he would never do, but in the end becomes a monster. Please be safe out there, if anything happens to you I will go over there and beat you up I mean it Zach Addy, you better come home to me."

He smiled kissing me we hugged and we both showered and got ready. I still wasn't ready I kissed him a lot and we said good bye in his room I knew I was going to miss him, and I knew if I kissed him in front of everyone it would open a can of worms I didn't want to deal with without him.

He left late and I stayed at home the next day I dindt have class so it was ok and I just cried in bed thinking about Zach, I missed him already I've been home alone before yeah, but him gone was different I felt cold, like there was a warm candle burning beside me, and with him gone the candle blew out. The world felt very chilly. I was in Pajamas when Seeley came home he was tired and came to check on me.

"You ok Kiddo?"

I didn't say anything he sighed and pated my back.

"I know he's your best friend but he will come back."

"He won't be the same dad, there are things going on over there that will destroy is innocent moral standard."

"I know that but hey believe me Zach's a tough kid ok, he will come back better then ever I promise."

I nodded and went to the lab the next day, I was miserable and lunch with Hodgins and Angela didn't help me, Angela knew I was sad but Hodgins knew how deep it was.

"Sweetie we all love Zach but don't worry he's coming back."

"I know I just miss him is all"

She went to her office and I sihged following her, she had a guitar and I decided to play it just strumming a bit and then I took it to the second floor, I was humming when I thought of a great song, be fore I knew it I began to sing.

_[Verse 1:]  
You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

[B-Sec:]  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry  
_  
__[Hook:]  
Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two_

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

[Verse 2:]  
You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

[B-Sec:]  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

[Hook:]  
Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

[Bridge:]  
You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
No..

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

[B-Sec 1/2:]  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

[Hook:]  
Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

I stopped strumming and Angela and Hodgins along with cam and several others were looking at me.

"What?"

I asked confused,

"Wow sweetie what a voice you have."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks I know a lot of songs."

"Sing another please"

"Um ok what do you want to hear?"

"Whatever you feel like playing."

I thought about it and smiled

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

I smiled after finishing and looked at Angela she smiled.

"We so need to go to karaoke"

"No"

"Yes."

I sighed and shook my head.


	16. job offers

I hated September I cried every night for Zach of course they were silent tears I didn't want anyone to know, I think I was going crazy with worry we only spoke for three hours on Saturday I knew that it was getting to him I could hear it in his voice but he wouldn't talk to me, I hated it.

"You need to stop walloing"

I stared at Angela she was standing in front of me I was studying with Hodgins.

"What?"

"Your honestly making us miserable we are going out tonight"

"No."

"Yes we are all of us were going out to sing karaoke no if, ands, or buts about it."

I rolled my eyes like she could make me, but I was wrong dead wrong. I sat in full pout mode my arms crossed I really didn't want to be here. Hodgins looked even less excited about the whole ordeal then I did, but he gave me encouraging looks, I frowned and saw everyone get up at least once.

"Come on sweetie one song."

"No."

"It wont hurt."

"No."

I refused to have fun without Zach, which was stupid I knew, I was just being a teenager, but I was a lovesick teenager, and who knows this could be a first love type of thing. I huffed and folded my arms. Angela looked bitter glaring at me every now and then, when a grin spread across her face.

"I know that look it's the look of evil, run Natsumi run"

I still didn't care until I was physically dragged on stage then I was even more upset, stupid woman she smiled at me,

"One song."

"Fine only one though."

I pouted she grinned and I looked at the selection, there were a lot to go on and I sift through, I finally found one by Beyonce that I liked and the song came on. I gulped I never really performed but all I could do was think of Zach and began to sing my heart out.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I felt shivers down my own back when I heard my own voice I waited everyone was quite did I really suck that damn bad? When everything erupted in cheering I blushed slightly I remember the first time I san I didn't get a great response instead I got beaten and food privileges taken for a week guess that why I never really sang.

"Wow kiddo that's some voice"

"Who were you singing that fro?"

"Its just a song Booth don't read too much into it." Booth walked toward the bathroom.

"You really miss Zach that much huh?"

I stared blankly.

"Uh what?"

"Nat, we aren't that stupid we could all see you both were totally into each other."

I tried not to grin so we were transparent.

"Does Booth know?"

"He is in denial deep denial perhaps we should help him talk to sweets."

I smiled at sweets and he smiled at me,

"Its perfectly natural for him to dismiss those thoughts you're his daughter, he knows your in pain and instead of talking about it to help you feel better, he doesn't want to say anything for fear of upsetting you more"

"Your so funny Sweets."

He smiled when a older man walked up to us.

"Hey there darling mind if we have a word with you?"

"Yes"

I said he smiled.

"My names John Giles this is my bar I was wondering if you would like to work for me?"

I blinked looking at Angela and Hodgins.

I didn't know what to say when Booth came back.

"This is my dad you have to ask him I won't be 18 for another two months."

I said calmly and looked at dad and john talk I smiled and they both looked at me.

"You need to focus on your studies that's are what more important right now, but I also know how you think if you want to then I see no problem with it, but only on appropriate nights am I understood?"

"OK dad."

I smiled and hugged Angela and Hodgins this was going to be so fun.


	17. homecoming

My week was so fun I got to sing every night after my school work and other duties were completed of course I was waiting tables and setting up the equipment my phone was ringing but I couldn't get to it, I was so busy getting ready for the weekend.

"Go on home shower we can meet you on stage later."

I nodded and went home first, I saw my batter about to die so I charged my phone, it was dad's because I refused to hold such an ugly looking thing. I was combing my hair getting ready when my cell rang again. I grumbled seeing it's Hodgins.

"Hey Hodge."

_Are you at work?_

"No I'm getting ready for later tonight though I'm almost done I'll be at the Jeffersonian soon ok."

_I can come pick you up._

He sounded too eager I narrowed my eyes he was up to something.

"What happened is everyone ok?"

_We're all fine all of us we just miss you is all._

"Your being very suspect."

He laughed I smiled it knowing what he was going to say.

_You mean suspicious I'll be there soon ok._

"Ok bye."

I put on my white and black dress it was cute going down to my ankles and my heels on, I put on some lip gloss and decided to Skype Zach he didn't answer I was a little sad I haven't got to speak with him. I tried a few more times and gave up for now; it was probably late over there. There was a knock on the apartment and I was eating some mac and cheese when it opened.

"Hey Nat guess what I brought?"

"Your pathetic excuse of a sense of humor?"

I asked and turned around it was Zach I stared, he looked at me, I my breath caught he was eyeing me I smiled and ran to him jumping in his arms wrapping my legs around him.

"I've missed you as well."

I kissed him with so much love and passion, finally after a few minutes we both needed air, I smiled at him while he held me, he moved some hair behind my ear.

"That made me feel better, when I first saw how astehticly pleasing you looked I was worried you had met someone else"

"Never"

I said and kissed him my heart was pounding I moved him to the couch and sat on his lap. I kissed him more removing his shirt and kissing his neck we devoured each other, I felt so tight when he pushed himself up and into me, we both groaned and I moved my hips up and down on him, we kissed more and moved harder and faster he was stronger then before I could feel his hard muscles under his skin and how fierce his movement was, we were breathing hard and loud I couldn't contain myself and came, he was more hostile with my climax and moved me on my back I didn't mind the hard thrusts were pounding into my hips but I loved it. He bit me and I moved with him and we grinded with each other. Finally I could feel his hot release. We were breathing hard I kissed him, he smiled. Touching his face, he kissed my palm.

"I love you."

"I love you."

He held me to him and we both grudgingly pulled away. He looked at me.

"I've been told you have a secret, something I will be impressed with."

He was caressing my sides it was hard to think, I looked at him he smiled.

"where did Hodgins go?"

I asked suddenly, we looked around and I blushed the front door was locked and I was sure someone was outside I opened it. Hodgins had food.

"What are you doing?"

"AS soon as your kiss got way more sex driven I decided to step out. Wow you can undress each other fast."

"That's nothing."

I said smiling he shook his head I smiled and looked at Zach.

"We shuodl get back we told Dr. Brennan we wouldonly be an hour."

"How long has it been?"

"Three hours"

I blushed and looked at Zcah.

"I will see you tonight"

I nodded and kissed him, I was giddy and excited I hoped Angela was going to take him to the bar tonight most likely, now I had to clean myself up again, or I would smell like Hodgins and Angela.

The bar was full and I saw all my friends and Zach he was surprised to see me serving people and still dressed up. Not in the same dress because it was wrinkled but in another item altogether. I smiled holding Angela's guitar and smiled I knew what I was going to sing, I strummed the beat looking at Zach.

_[Verse 1:]  
You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

[B-Sec:]  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

He smiled at me just watching me_  
__  
__[Hook:]  
Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two_

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

[Verse 2:]  
You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together  


My heart was pounding and for a moment it was just me and him no one else mattered. He smiled and I could feel my heart tugging.

_[B-Sec:]  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

[Hook:]  
Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

[Bridge:]  
You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
No..

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

[B-Sec 1/2:]  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

[Hook:]  
Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

Everyone clapped and I smiled getting down allowing someone else to sing I only ever did three sets. That was my second set. I walked up to him and he looked at me.

"Great you did awesome."

I barely heard my dad and he was praising me. Zach was looking at me, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

"So how about we alternate?"

I think it was cam but I just sat with Zach looking at him, he had a smile on his face like he had a secret something I wanted to know something fun. We ignored everyone for a moment.


End file.
